


they steal my heart again (I live for moments like this)

by captainsabs (juliansweigl)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/pseuds/captainsabs
Summary: Beca isn’t scared, not anymore.





	they steal my heart again (I live for moments like this)

**Author's Note:**

> okay... so i know i haven't updated something like love for a long while and i can only say it's because life happened and i just haven't had time to write but i finally have some time and i'm getting back into writing it so expect an update soon (i'm sorry in advance about the wait)
> 
> but to make up for it and to get back into writing my favorite family ever, enjoy this one-shot of Beca and Chloe's relationship with their crazy, little family.

Beca was terrified when she became a mom in college, she was scared about what all of this meant, she was scared she wasn’t going to be a good mom and she as she approached the age of thirty she was still scared, her life wasn’t the way she thought it would be but she’s living it the best that she can.

 

Beca loves her job, she loves her ragtag group of best friends that barreled into her life during the first week of college and never left, she loves her son, she loves her girlfriend and she loves the two beautiful daughters she has gained from her relationship with Chloe. Beca’s happy with her life, she gets to wake up every morning with a mouthful of red hair, Chloe’s lips pressed to her shoulder and their legs tangled together under the covers. She gets to eat breakfast around a full table, Asher and Eliza shouting over each other, Reese babbling away, she drinks her coffee – two sugars and cream, she reads a magazine or the newspaper and she thinks, _yeah, this is the life_.

 

Chloe and Beca share the chores; she washes and Chloe dries. Chloe does the laundry now because Chloe was fed up with her collection of white t-shirts and tank tops coming back into her closet all various shades of red. Beca vacuums, and takes most of the responsibility around the house when it comes to DIY – her father having been adamant that she learn how to fix up various households items and furniture.

 

Chloe and Beca have a schedule; Beca’s work schedule is a lot more flexible and forgiving than Chloe’s so she’s the one who arrives at preschool every afternoon at precisely one-fifty-nine. Leaning against the hood of her car until she looks down at her watch as it turns to two o’clock precisely. Beca walks into the preschool, dodging racing toddlers and backpacks, she says hello to the couple who live across the street – reminding them about dinner on Thursday night before she reaches the classroom, kneeling down with her arms outstretched as Reese comes barreling towards her, leaping into her arms as Beca lifts her up, swinging her from side to side causing loud giggles to escape Reese’s lips as she wraps her tiny arms around Beca’s neck. Beca grabs her backpack and takes her out to the car, strapping her in and driving fifteen minutes to a small coffee shop across the street from Asher and Eliza’s elementary school; they sit there together, Beca sits with a cappuccino whilst Reese drinks her juice and babbles to Beca about her day and the friends she’s made.

 

Beca leans against the hood of her car again, at two fifty-eight, Reese is sitting on her hip. Beca checks her phone for those final couple of minutes before the bell rings and the doors fly open releasing nearly three hundred children who come flying out, backpacks flailing as they run to the school bus or their parents or they huddle up outside the school, talking and saying their goodbyes even though they’ll see each other again in seventeen hours. Eliza comes out first, her ponytail flying behind her as she skips down the steps, she’ll usually stop and look around until she finds Beca and Reese, she’ll wave wildly before breaking out into a run over to the both of them, reaching them and wrapping her arms around the pair. Asher will join them a few minutes later, complaining about something so absurd but Beca will still smile, ruffle his hair and humor him.

 

Depending on the day; Chloe will join them and they will go home together as soon as the school day is over; other days Chloe will stay to do some grading, or have a staff meeting but a text will have her promising she’ll be home for dinner.

 

On _those_ days. Beca will take their children home, Asher and Eliza will do their homework whilst she prepares dinner with her adorable sous-chef Reese sitting on the counter. Chloe never breaks her promise and dinner is served just as Chloe comes home – she’ll greet Beca with a kiss that still has her feeling like a teenager again, she’ll hug Reese and kiss her forehead before she greets her older two, hugging Asher and Eliza tightly, kissing both their cheeks.

 

They eat dinner and talk about their days. Asher and Eliza shout over each other, trying to be the first to tell a story of what happened during recess, Eliza will roll her eyes and flick a piece of carrot at Asher face when he exaggerates the story over the incident between Denver Owens and Eliza during lunch. Beca and Chloe will try to scold Eliza but they find themselves laughing and unable to follow through.

 

Reese will go to bed around seven thirty, usually in her New York giants pajamas that Chloe’s dad sent from New York City last Christmas – Beca will roll her eyes but she’ll sit on the tiny, toddler bed, legs crossed as she reads Reese to sleep. Chloe will stand by the door, leaning against the doorframe and waits until Reese is sleeping to enter the room, kissing Reese goodnight, Beca will do the same before they leave the room; turning Reese’s sunflower nightlight on before closing the door, waiting for the soft click. Eliza and Asher are usually in Asher’s bedroom, playing with their Pokémon trading cards and shouting over the other until they laugh. They watch one episode of Pokémon at eight-thirty, both sitting on Asher’s bed in their pajamas – sometimes they match. Chloe and Beca will walk into the room at precisely nine, turning the TV off and announcing it’s time for bed. Eliza will hug Asher before hopping off the bed, Chloe will take her to her bedroom to get settled whilst Beca helps Asher. Ever since he could talk, Beca has let Asher ask three questions whilst he’s tucked in bed before he goes to sleep.

 

“Ma, do you think dinosaurs could make a comeback?”

 

“Ma, can we go to a Pokémon convention?”

 

“Ma, can we stay like this forever? I like being happy.”

 

Beca kisses Asher’s forehead and smoothes out his comforter before both women swap and say goodnight to their other child.

 

Beca and Chloe will retreat downstairs, Beca will put Netflix on and load up their Criminal Minds and Chloe will come back into the living room with the half bottle of chardonnay from the refrigerator and two glasses. Chloe will pour them both a glass before handing one to Beca and sitting back, Beca will cover their legs with the blanket from the back of the couch and wrap arm around Chloe’s shoulders, kissing the side of her head before she presses play.

 

Beca and Chloe will last three episodes and the remainder of the wine before they call it a night and go to bed. Chloe will mousterize and pull her hair up into a bun, Beca will brush her teeth and wash her hands before they both fall into bed together, their legs tangling as Chloe fits herself into Beca’s side, their hands joined under the covers.

 

“Goodnight darling.”

 

“Goodnight, my love.”

 

 

XxX

 

 

Friday night dinners were Beca, Jesse, Benji, Amy and after Asher was born, Asher’s thing but Chloe, Eliza and Reese fit so perfectly into all of their lives that it was never a question to let the three of them join in their weekly tradition. Eliza and Benji get on like a house on fire, they have similar personalities and they both love Project Runway. Jesse and Reese become fast friends and Reese trails behind him through their apartment, and Amy brings out a side to Chloe that Chloe doesn’t let out as often as Beca thinks she should – Amy brings out the fun, crazy, college student side to Chloe that nearly-thirty year old Chloe tends to keep hidden.

 

It’s Jesse and Benji’s turn to host this time and it’s their first time hosting as a newly-married couple, and they go _all_ out. Benji stresses in the kitchen, flipping his husband off when he thinks Jesse isn’t looking as he tries to sauté asparagus without burning it. Jesse and Beca will sit on the balcony, taking in the beautiful sights that evening New Orleans has to offer them, a beer each in their hand, they clink bottles as they talk about whatever comes to mind – it’s easy, they’re best friends.

 

Amy will be in the living room with Chloe, they play games with the kids, and Amy lets Eliza win when she frowns after Asher crushes her for the third game in a row and Amy’s heart will melt at the proud smile on Eliza’s face when she finally wins.

 

Benji and Jesse’s apartment isn’t huge but there’s a big enough table for the eight of them. They will eat, drink and the trio will take it in turns to see who can embarrass Beca the most.

 

“Hey, did Beca ever tell you about her three years of ballet lessons?”

 

“Or the time she got chased by a herd of sheep?”

 

Chloe will laugh and Beca will blush bright red, slapping Amy’s arm and kicking Jesse’s shin under the table – Benji always makes sure to sit as far away from Beca at the table as possible – he’s smart like that.

 

They laugh until they cry, they mightn’t all be related, they might of all been strangers at one point but less than a year after meeting single-mom Chloe in the park on a January day after Beca moved into her new house – they feel more like a family than Beca ever thought possible. They go through two or three bottles of wine, and go through six packs of beer. Jesse lets Asher and Eliza play on his Xbox whilst Jesse lets Reese watch a movie on his laptop. The adults will remain at the table, drinking, letting the conversation flow and Chloe’s hand will never leave Beca’s the entire time. Amy and Beca sing, Jesse plays his guitar and Benji films them – promising them it’s not blackmail (it is).

 

They’ll leave once they realize their kids have crashed. Chloe will carry Asher, Beca will carry Eliza over one shoulder and Reese on her hip. They say their goodbyes – its Amy’s turn next week, they promise to bring the alcohol.

 

They get home a little before one in the morning and they take their kids straight to bed, tucking them in and kissing them goodnight before they fall into bed together, sleeping before their heads hit the pillow.

 

 

XxX

 

 

Saturday mornings are hectic. Eliza has a soccer game in the morning and Asher has one in the afternoon, they rush, Eliza forgets her cleats and Asher forgets his jersey, Beca packs a cooler with beer and forgets the food, Chloe walks out of the house without her shoes on and they’re both in the car when they realize Reese is standing on the doorstep outside their house – it’s the same every week but they still _somehow_ always arrive on time; Eliza jumps out of the car and rushes to join in the warm-ups.

Jesse, Benji and Amy have already arrived and set up chairs. Amy will yell at them to hurry up because she needs a beer.

 

“It’s ten o’clock in the fucking morning _._ ” Jesse deadpans.

 

“It’s five o’clock somewhere _._ ” Amy will shoot back with a wink.

 

A black Range Rover will pull up beside them. Aubrey will climb out of the driver’s side, hugging Chloe immediately and waving to Beca. Stacie will grab their twins out of their car seats as Aubrey sets up the stroller; Hadley will usually be sleeping but Callie’s always wide awake, taking in her surroundings with a smile.

 

Asher will high-five Stacie and hug Aubrey before he runs to his Uncles and Aunt – Reese will try to catch up with him.

 

Chloe and Beca usually reach their friends just as the whistle blows and the game starts. They’re _definitely_ the loudest family on the sidelines and sometimes they get weird looks from parents and other families sitting around them but they don’t care, nobody cares, Eliza doesn’t care. They’re loud, they’re proud and they cheer every time Eliza touches the ball. They’re doing this together and nobody can stop them.

 

They’ll drink beer, they’ll talk, they’ll catch up on their lives – Aubrey got a promotion in work, Stacie’s about to go back to work and she’s emotional about leaving the twins. Amy will make jokes, and Jesse and Benji will hint around the subject of adopting which will have all of them shut up, staring at the husbands, laughing when they realize their family is about to grow even more.

 

“Surprise?” Jesse will laugh, his hand on Benji’s shoulder, their wedding bands shining in the sun.

 

“Nothing is official _._ ” Benji will add to calm his friends’ excitement and nerves.

 

Amy will smile at them, Chloe will put her hand over her heart, Aubrey and Stacie will gush and tell them parenthood is the best thing that could ever happen to them and Beca will cry and blame it on allergies.

 

Eliza scores and they jump up, beer is spilt, a sandwich is thrown but they’re all cheering for their favorite seven year old redhead who has her arms stretched above her head as she’s surrounded by her teammates. Asher will call out to his sister and Reese will clap her hands and Eliza will blow them all a kiss in return.

 

Eliza will win her game 3-0 and Beca will rush to the edge of the sidelines, wrapping her in her arms and telling her just how proud of her she is. Everybody will congratulate her and she’ll curl up on Chloe’s lap with lunch and a drink.

 

The same is repeated for Asher, they cheer just as loud, they’re just as proud and they’re celebrating Asher’s goal.

 

“That’s my boy!” Jesse and Beca will cheer before high-fiving.

 

Asher will dance as a celebration.

 

Hadley and Callie will sit on the grass with Reese, Stacie and Beca will talk about actual soccer, Aubrey and Benji will talk, whispering and taking great amusement in unnerving Jesse who grumbles something about _I thought when I came out as gay I would avoid my exes being friends and spilling secrets._

 

Chloe cradles Eliza as she sleeps, her daughter exhausted from her game but she wakes up in time for halftime and to do her handshake with Asher and tell him _good goal_.

 

Asher’s game ends 2-2 but he’s not disappointed, he scored and that’s what makes him happy.

 

 

XxX

 

 

Beca’s never been the church-going, religious type but Chloe is and has been since she was a little girl. Chloe doesn’t force her religious beliefs onto Beca because that’s not them but it’s Saturday night and they’re lying in bed watching TV when Beca places her hand in Chloe and pauses Criminal Minds.

 

“Are you okay, babe?” Chloe asks, turning her head and flipping her hair over one shoulder.

 

“Can I come to church with you tomorrow?” Beca asks and she laughs at how childish she sounds, realizing that she doesn’t _actually_ need Chloe’s permission.

 

Chloe looks surprised and Beca doesn’t blame her, but she squeezes Beca’s hand.

 

“Of course, you don’t need to ask.”

 

They don’t elaborate on Beca’s sudden change of mind and Chloe knows she doesn’t need to, Beca obviously has her own reasons for wanting to go to church and whilst it’s a progression that warms Chloe’s heart, she knows that it mightn’t be everything Beca hopes it will be but still, she loves how open her girlfriend is into experiencing something so dear to hear heart.

 

Beca continues to play Criminal Minds and Chloe leans further into Beca’s arms and that’s how they fall asleep.

 

 

Eliza, Asher and Reese run around the church grounds, they play tag. Beca takes Chloe’s hand as they stand near the church doors, Beca looks around, taking in her surroundings; it’s a beautiful building, that much is obvious. Chloe knows that Beca is nervous so she squeezes Beca’s hand and turns to face her girlfriend, lifting her hand and brushing Beca’s hair out of her face.

 

“It’s okay to be anxious; this is a big deal for you.” Chloe muses, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “We can go in when you’re ready.”

 

Beca relaxes slightly, taking a few deep breaths, her eyebrows creasing together.

 

“They’re going to – you know – us?” Beca fumbles over her words, looking down at hers and Chloe’s joint hands.

 

Chloe laughs before stopping herself. “Babe, they’re open-minded, they don’t care about that stuff, there are a few gay couples who come here, who have families _similar_ to ours. You don’t have to worry about being set on fire and getting sent to hell-”

 

Beca opens her mouth to protest but Chloe beats her to it.

 

“- Tell me that’s not what you were thinking.” She’s smirking as she says it.

 

Beca doesn’t say anything.

 

 

The kids scurry off to Sunday School at the beginning of the sermon, Chloe holds Beca’s hand in her lap as the preacher starts talking about love, he’s passionate, Beca notices that much at first, he’s kind, he smiles at her when their eyes meet. He talks about love for god, god’s love, love between people and how there isn’t a specific type of love, that love is everywhere and how you should go looking for it. Beca smiles, feeling her chest warm as she realizes just how much she’s enjoying this.

 

Chloe sings during the hymns, Beca doesn’t but nobody seems to mind, least of all Chloe. Beca just watches Chloe sing, their hands still joined and Beca’s chin hooked on Chloe’s shoulder. The music, the song, the words, they have Beca feeling a type of way, it’s light, it feels as though the weight she has been carrying on her shoulders for the last sixteen years of her life is starting to lift – how despite her struggles, she’s not alone, she never _was._

 

Chloe introduces Beca to her friends after the service. Jill and her wife Cynthia-Rose have been coming to this church for nearly two years and also have three children of their own. They have nine year old twins Aaron and Maya and a five year old Hailey. Jill and Beca get along over the fact that they both had similar childhoods and how they never really cared for religion growing up – it reassures Beca that it’s okay to find herself, to find how she feels about all of this later on in life.

 

Still, Chloe doesn’t take her hand out of Beca’s.

 

 

Asher, Eliza and Reese are asleep in the back of the car during the drive home from church. Beca’s driving when she turns to Chloe, reaching across the console to wrap her hand around Chloe’s.

 

“I still don’t completely understand it, but today was a new experience that I didn’t think I could enjoy as much as I did. I want to do this again. I want to be able to turn to this when I’m going through hard times, people say it helped but I never understood it, I still don’t but I want to.” Beca hesitates. “Thank you for being patient with me and not forcing this on me, for letting me find this on my own, for loving me.”

 

“I love you.” Chloe mumbles bringing Beca’s hand up to her lips and kissing her knuckles. “I love you and that beautiful boy back there.” Chloe smiles as she looks through the rearview mirror at Asher sleeping with his head on Eliza’s shoulder. “God has meant a lot to me my whole life. Have I been mad at Him at times? Of course, there are many things that have happened in my life that I’ve blamed God for, berating him and wondering how he could hurt me like that but then I met you and I met Asher and I realized that I went through the bad to get the good.”

 

Beca smiles because she doesn’t know how to respond at first.

 

“You’re my happy ending.” She settles on.

 

Chloe doesn’t need to reply and Beca doesn’t want her to because deep down, they both know they agree.

 

 

XxX

 

 

With the good, comes the bad and like every other couple they fight, they scream and shout and they bang doors shut as they stew in their anger. Chloe doesn’t like to get on Beca’s ass about a lot of things but when Beca’s dad comes into town hoping for a coffee with his daughter so they can talk and Beca deliberately lies to Chloe about going – they blow up over it.

 

Beca thinks Chloe is being irrational and Chloe thinks Beca is being immature.

 

“He’s your fucking dad, Beca!” Chloe shouts, crossing her arms over her chest as they stand on the porch. “All I’ve heard you say for the last two fucking months is how you think it’s time to hear him out and then you do – this. Why?!”

 

Beca just laughs bitterly, shaking her head. “You don’t understand! When your dad leaves you and your mom when you’re thirteen for his fucking assistant, that’s when you understand how hard it is.”

 

Chloe grits her teeth. “He’s making the effort, he’s done the first step, he knows how hard it is, he’s the one who left! He’s the one who is making the effort! He’s the one who knows you’re angry and that this could come to nothing but he’s still out here and he’s willing to let you scream at him and throw a drink at him if that’s what you want to do!” Chloe screams, throwing her arms up before starting to pace.

 

“I’m not – you don’t get it!” Beca’s flustered, she’s angry and can’t coherently come up with a response to Chloe’s words. “Just – just leave me alone.” Beca sighs, she knows she’s being childish and walking away in the middle of a fight but she just _cannot_ have this fight now, she can’t do this, not with Chloe.

 

Chloe watches Beca head for the front door and she isn’t surprised when Beca leaves without a look back. Chloe calms herself down before sliding back into the house and spending the afternoon with the kids.

 

 

Beca returns two hours later, Chloe sent the kids out to get ice cream with Jesse and Benji so she could try and talk to Beca about this calmly, without starting another screaming match that has Beca running for the door again.

 

Beca drops her jacket to the end of the couch.

 

“They’ve gone with Jess-” Chloe starts but Beca cuts her off.

 

“- Ice-cream, I know.”

 

Chloe nods but doesn’t say anything further. They both stay in silence, the tension in the room becoming thicker by the second as they try to decide who is ready to make the first move. Chloe watches Beca walk around the living room, her lips pressed into a thin line.

 

“Bec, I’m sorr-”

 

“- I called him.” Beca interjects. “I drove around for a while before stopping and I called him. I told him I was sorry for not coming but I was scared, angry and confused and he understood, he didn’t get mad at me! I wanted him to get mad at me so I could feel something!” Beca shouts but she isn’t shouting at Chloe, she’s frustrated and she doesn’t know how to handle this. “I wanted him to tell me he’s going back to Portland and that he doesn’t want us to talk but he still does, he wants us to have one conversation and – and – _I do too_.” Beca cries, she sinks down until she’s sitting on the coffee table that used to belong to Chloe’s Grandma, her head in her hands. “I’m so sick of hating him, I want my dad back, I know I might not get that but Asher deserves his Grandpa and I deserve my dad – even with his faults.”

 

Chloe leans forward, clasping her hands around Beca’s.

 

“Is that crazy? Am I crazy? It’s been sixteen years; everybody told me it’d be too late.” Beca’s eyes are bloodshot and there are tears on her cheeks as she meets Chloe’s eyes.

 

“It’s never too late to forgive.” Chloe smiles.

 

“Church?” Beca asks.

 

“More like, my classroom wall.” Chloe laughs.

 

Beca surges forward and kisses her, her palms on Chloe’s cheeks as she kisses her with everything inside her. It’s messy, their teeth clash and Chloe’s still laughing but when they part and Beca’s caressing Chloe’s cheekbone so softly that it feels like she’s not even doing it at all; they know they’re going to be fine.

 

 

XxX

 

 

They go to Hawaii for Stacie and Aubrey’s wedding. Chloe is Aubrey’s maid of honor and Beca is Stacie’s best woman. Callie, Hadley and Reese are flowergirls, Benji and Jesse sit in the front row with Amy, Asher is a pageboy and it’s nearing sunset as Aubrey and Stacie perform their vows, holding hands, there are subtle caressing of fingers and there are tears in their eyes as they choke over their words, laughing and promising to love each other with everything in them.

 

It’s beautiful, it’s soft, it’s so simple yet so spine-tingling to watch two people so in love commit to each other for the rest of their life and to know that it’s a forever love.

 

Beca hated the term _forever_ for so long after her dad left; nothing lasted forever, she hated the thought of marrying someone because she was so convinced that they would end, break up, get divorced – she couldn’t imagine being with someone forever because her idea of forever crashed and shattered when she was thirteen years old and it took until she went away to college for Beca to finally believe that her mom was going to be okay. Beca couldn’t love someone and know they were going the distance, she was so stuck in a loop that she would never find the happy ending she wished she could – she pretended for a long time that she didn’t want it, called marriage overrated, called forever a myth and became an expert at diverting the conversation at family parties when the topic turned to marriage and more specifically Beca’s.

 

_If she had a dollar for every time a distant relative asked when she was finding another mom for Asher she could probably have afforded to build one._

 

Chloe’s on the dancefloor with Asher, she lets Asher lead even though he stumbles but they hold onto each other’s hands and they’re both smiling. Beca knew her ideal woman from the minute she stumbled onto the fact she was gay, and Chloe’s not that picture, she couldn’t be more opposite from fourteen year old Beca’s dream girl but she’s everything in a partner that Beca never knew she wanted.

 

Chloe’s compassionate, she’s kind, she’s funny, she’s sarcastic, clumsy and brash but she’s a loving mother, she’s competitive and fierce and she could kill a bitch if she had to but she’s perfect, she has flaws that Beca dismisses every time they’re brought up but her favorite thing about Chloe is that Chloe loves Beca and Asher, she took the pair of them into her life effortlessly, as though they had been there the entire time. They became a family before they’d even realized what the term family meant to them.

 

Chloe spins Asher as two bodies slip into the two empty seats either side of Beca. Jesse is on her left and Aubrey is on her right.

 

“So, Mitchell-” Aubrey starts, bringing her glass of champagne to her lips and taking a sip. “- When are you finally going to woman up and ask that girl to marry you?”

 

“I’m thinking about it.” Beca replies, settling back into her seat, her fingers drumming on the table. “We’re perfect the way we are right now, marriage can come later, we don’t need to rush.”

 

“You do _want_ to marry her though, right?” Aubrey asks. “That’s my best friend and she deserves the white wedding she planned when she was eight.”

 

“I want to marry her. How could I not?” Beca laughs as she glances out to Chloe again. “She’s my perfect woman.”

 

Aubrey’s satisfied with the response and leaves the table; Jesse leaves and returns a couple of minutes later with two bottles of beer.

 

“A _lot_ has changed from senior year.” He states obviously as he and Beca clink their bottles together. “Did you ever think we’d be here, you would be in love, I’d be married, you’d have three children and Benji and I would be just about to get our own? It’s crazy how life works.”

 

“It’s been a rough road.” Beca hums in agreement. “I didn’t think that twenty-two year old Beca who couldn’t even change a diaper properly would have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, three children who make my life priceless and we’d all still be as stupid as we were in college. You’re right, life’s crazy but who wants boring?”

 

“Amen to that.”

 

“Benji force you to go to church?” Beca laughs as she takes a long pull of her beer.

 

“Oh yeah.” Jesse chuckles, wrapping his arm around Beca’s shoulders.

 

 

XxX

 

 

Two weeks later and Beca and the family are in Portland visiting Lori. Beca takes Chloe to the Portland Japanese Park that she used to come to with her mom. They’re walking hand in hand across the bridge when Beca stops, the ring feels heaving in her jacket pocket.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.” Chloe laughs.

 

Beca fumbles over her words, the sun beats down on them and Beca’s hands shake as she opens the ring box. Chloe cries, covering her face with her hands as she starts to laugh, mumbling over and over again about how she’s dreaming, begging Beca to pinch her.

 

Beca barely gets the proposal out before Chloe’s leaping into her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist and kissing her deeply, not caring who can see.

 

The ring fits perfectly.

 

Beca isn’t scared, not anymore.


End file.
